Graham (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
SASF Agent Graham was born in the United Kingdom, but his family moved to America at young age, He along others joined the Nevada military in 2009. Biography Meeting the Transformers Graham and the other soldiers were hearing their General just talking about Hams and witness the General death, later he and the others shot down Scorponok, later he and the others meets up with the Autobots for the first time, they at first thought they were a enemy but Sideswipe told them about the Decepticons and the war. Later he, Jazz and the other soldiers went to a city, Springer told them to back off, Later the soldiers are seen at killing Thundercracker. After the battle, he helped the other soldiers and Autobots, clean up the mess caused by the battle. NEST A month later, Graham joined NEST and he was among the soldiers that attacked Overcast, Incinerator and Wheelbot, he was among the soldiers that attacked the Decepticons when the Cons attacked NEST twice, he then took part of the final battle in Mission City. The Fallen's Revenge Graham took part in NEST's Shanghai operation, As Demolishor, Dead End and Sideways fled, forcing NEST to give chase, but eventually Optimus Prime and the Autobots destroyed two of the three Decepticons. Upon returning to NEST's base at Diego Garcia, they give their report to General Morshower, overall commander of NEST. Unfortunately, NSA director and government pitbull Theodore Galloway interrupted, airing his and President Obama's skepticism that NEST was achieving its goals of protecting Earth in light of the damage that had resulted from their operations. Things soon came to a head when the Decepticon leader Megatron was reactivated and the Decepticons came to Earth, seeking Sam Witwicky. Though NEST rolled out to assist the Autobots, they arrived too late to prevent the death of Optimus Prime, a major blow to NEST's morale. With Prime's death, Megatron's master The Fallen launched his attack on Earth, causing thousands of deaths among military personnel and civilians alike. As NEST and the Autobots were grappling with these events and the death of Optimus, the odious Galloway turned up with soldiers to strip Lennox of his command and cease NEST's anti-Decepticon operations. Evidently, the President was willing to seek out a diplomatic solution (including handing over Sam Witwicky) to end the Decepticon attacks on Earth. Graham pointed out that giving concessions to the Decepticons would give their enemies an excuse to demand more from humanity, something Galloway briefly considered before dismissing, ordering NEST back to Diego Garcia. After former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons contacted Lennox and asked him to bring the body of Optimus Prime to Egypt (where the Autobot leader could be revived), Graham feigned ignorance when Galloway became suspicious of what Lennox and Epps were discussing with their C-17 transport pilots. Evidently he was successful, as Galloway believed Lennox when the NEST pilot faked engine trouble to force the NSA director to parachute from the plane. After landing in a village, Graham ordered the others to cover Optimus's body while they took positions around the town. After a few minutes of waiting, they fired a flare, the flare attracted the attention of Starscream, and he began strafing the incoming Autobots while also releasing an electromagnetic pulse to disable NEST's communications. After Megatron arrived, he ordered the Decepticons to begin their assault, with Graham spotting thirteen Decepticon comets landing a distance from NEST's position. Graham survived the battle to witness Sam Witwicky and Optimus Prime's resurrection as well as The Fallen's theft of the Matrix of Leadership. When the Fallen placed the Matrix in the Star Harvester and activated the machine, Graham began running toward the pyramid and ordered others to begin opening fire. Despite the questionable tactical thinking of this plan, it didn't matter, as The Fallen raised the heavy weaponry of the Marine Corps with telekinesis and destroyed it. Fortunately, Optimus Prime, with the parts of the deceased Decepticon defector Jetfire, managed to destroy the machine and kill The Fallen. Battle for the Tesseract After the battle, he and others returned to NEST, he later took part on battle on Sam collage and the battle at Nevada when the Decepticons tried to use the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone, to rebuild the Allspark, which unknown to them would have terrible side effects, Graham survived the battle. Relationships Friend and Allies *Optimus Prime - Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jazz - Ally *Springer - Ally *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Storm Jet - Ally *Robert Epps - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *Steve Grant - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *William Lennox - Teammate *Wlliam Parker - Friend, Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *General - Former Superior *Morshower - Superior *Robert Turner - Teammate *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Scorponok *Megatron *Thundercracker *Megatron Clone *Overcast *Wheelbot *Ïncinerator *Demolishor *Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Matthew Marsden **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Transformers Humans Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Humans Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Humans Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans